One time wishes
by make.a.wishx33
Summary: The story of Kakashi's daughter falling in love with the famous Uchiha. OCC/ Sasuke Uchiha
1. Chapter zero

**Name:** Hatake Kazue.

**Age:** 14 years old.

**Date of birth:** February 29th

**Family:** Hatake Kakashi (father)- jounin.

Hatake Sango (mother)- medic ninja. Former jounin and ANBU squad leader.

**Rank:** Jounin- assists her father in teaching his three-man squad of genin ninja.

Began training with both her father and mother at a very young age.

Graduated from the academy at the age of 6. Obtained the chuunin rank at the age of 7. Later becoming a jounin at the age of 13.

**Residence:** Konoha Gakure no Sato- Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**Appearance:** Silver hair, which reaches a little past her shoulders. Bangs, which are just like her father's. She has deep blue eyes and wears the green Konoha jounin vest on top of a plain black tank top (not a spaghetti strap) and medium length blue Capri-styled pants. She wears the regular dark blue ninja sandals and has her Konoha hitate around of her forehead. She is approximately 5 feet tall and weighs 78 pounds. She wears finger-less gloves, like her father, and has a kunai pouch of her right thigh. Kazue is exceptionally skilled in ninjutsu type attacks, agility, and acrobatics.

**Personality & other information: **Kazue is a very optimistic girl with usually loads of energy. She sets her friends and family at a very high level in her priorities and will protect them at all costs. She hates those who will backstab, or who let their friends fail, in any situation, but especially during missions. She has a very bubbly personality, but during battles, she tends to become a little sadistic. Kazue's chakra level is very high and all most never runs out, since she has a habit of storing her chakra. She is often sent on missions with her best friend, Mitarashi Anko, even though jounin ninjas usually perform mission by themselves. Anko is there to gain experience and to make sure Kazue doesn't get to badly hurt, because of her age and physical power. Since their first mission together, Anko and Kazue have become best friends. Anko has even "adopted" Kazue as her little sister.


	2. Chapter one

**Kakashi's point of view**

"Pakkun, can you wake up Kazue for me," I asked, crouching down to the small brown ninja dog, which had just been summoned in front of me. Pakkun nodded before trotting up the stairs to my daughter's room. I stood up straight, watching the little dog enter Kazue's room before walking down the hall.

"Honey, what are you doing today?" Asked Sango, not even looking up from the stove as I walked into the kitchen. She continued to chop and add the ingredients into a large metal pot, which simmered in the back of the stove.

"I'm getting my new genin team today," I sighed. "Kazue was also assigned to assist me in teaching them," I added, walking up to my wife quietly, wrapping my hands around her waist loosely and kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Oh, I see," she said, giggling softly, trying her best to cook from the two pans which were on top of the stove. Each of the pans were filled with various breakfast foods, including pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "Ah, Kazue is coming," she said suddenly, turning towards the kitchen entrance. I immediately let go of Sango's waist, walking over to the dining table and immediately sitting down.

**Kazue's point of view**

"Good morning," I said smiling, as I walked into the kitchen, taking a seat next to my father at the dining table. "How can you read that book before eating?" I asked my father, staring at the little orange book, which he buried his face into. He mumbled a sentence of slurred, unrecognizable words in response, which just caused me to sigh.

"It's about time you got up," said mom as she set a plate full of food in front of dad and I. My plate was piled high with several disks of steaming pancakes, bacon strips, two scoops of rice, and a mound of eggs. My mouth immediately began to water just by the sight of my mom's delicious cooking.

"What time is it?" I asked in between stuffing huge mounds of food into my mouth.

"Ten thirty," she replied, taking a quick glance at the clock. "Aren't you two going to be late for your meeting with the Hokage and the other jounins?" My father nodded, he had set down his book and had already eaten most of his food.

It took only five minutes for my father and I to finish all of the food on top of our plates. I had quickly run upstairs to fetch my jounin jacket, which was thrown on top of my bed, before dad and I left the house We quickly said goodbye to mom, who had already begun to clear the table and wash the dishes. Using a teleportation jutsu, we appeared right in front of the Hokage's office.

"Come in," said a deep voice just a few moments after dad had knocked on the large wooden doors. "Ah, Kakashi, Kazue, how great it is for you two to show up," the Hokage sighed, setting his head on top of his hands. In front of him, on his desktop, was a large glass ball, which the Hokage often used to see what was happening throughout the village. "Kakashi and Kazue, these are the three members in your team," he said, handing a piece of paper to my father. He quickly glanced over it before handing it over to me. On the sheet of paper were just three names: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Who are they?" I whispered quietly to my father. He shrugged his shoulders before the Hokage began to speak again.

"Kurenai," the Hokage said, continuing to pass out different sheets of papers to the other jounin in the room. After all the sheets were handed out, the Hokage began to wave his hands slowly over the glass ball. Slowly, the ball revealed an image of one of the academy classrooms, which was filled with excited students. The enthusiasm quickly died down as everyone turned to face two boys who appeared to be kissing. Both of their eyes became wide with surprise before they pulled away, gagging. "Kakashi, Kazue, these are two of your students," he said, sighing with disappointment.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, eh," mumbled dad with a smirk, as he watched the glass ball with some form of amusement. Kurenai and Asuma, along with many other of the jounin senseis, began to chuckle as the yellow-haired boy, apparently named Uzumaki Naruto, was pummeled by all of the fan-girls in the class. The apparent "leader" of the fan-girls was a pink-haired girl, who appeared to be very moody. She was the first one to strike a blow on the blonde-haired boy. "Ah, and that must be Haruno Sakura," he added.

"I see, this maybe sort of a problem," I thought to myself. The glass ball continued to switch views every five minutes or so, to show just about every student in the class.

"You are all dismissed," said the Hokage. "You will be meeting with your teams at around 12 o'clock. Kakashi and Kazue, please try to be on time." We all bowed before teleporting out of the room. Dad and I arrived back home, to find an empty house. On one of the counters in the kitchen, next to several containers full of the leftover food from this morning was a small piece of paper which, a note had been scribbled onto it.

'Left early for the hospital, will be there all day," said the note simply. I sighed before walking into the living room, turning on the television, and lying back on the couch. I closed my eyes, letting the sounds emitted from the television slowly faded away as my vision turned dark.

**About four hours later**

"Kazue, we might want to be leaving now," said the voice of my father lazily. I opened one of my eyes to see him at the base of the couch, reading his perverted orange novel. I sat up, leaning back on my left hand while using my other hand to rub the sleepiness from my eyes.

"Why?" I asked lazily, as my mouth opened wide in a yawn.

"Well, it is currently around three, and I think we should go meet our team now," he replied bluntly, scratching his head as he shut his book and pulled his mask up, so it covered all of his face, except for his one eye.

"What?" I nearly yelled as I ran to get my jounin jacket. "Dad, I told you how many times to be on time. This is our first meeting with our new team, and we are already three hours late? Why didn't you wake me up three hours ago?" I continued to yell, running back down the stairs, fully dressed, and met my father in front of the door. "The Academy, right?" I asked, already making the hand signal, which would transport me to the ninja school. My father nodded as we both disappeared in a puff of smoke, arriving in the hallway of the third floor.

"They should be this way," my father said, pointing down the hall. I followed him as we walked down the hall, stopping in front of the second to the last door on the right. As my father stuck his hand out, opened the door and stuck his head inside, a chalkboard eraser fell, covering him with fine white powder. "My first impression of you three, is that I hate you," he said, opening the door wider, as we both walked in and stood at the front of the classroom. "Let's start with introductions," he said.

"What should we say?" Asked the pink-haired girl.

"Things you like, things you dislike, your hobbies, some dreams for the future," he replied lazily, closely examining the three in front of him.

"Hey, sensei," said the orange-haired boy enthusiastically. "Is that girl going to be on our team?" He asked, pointing straight at me.

"Kazue, why don't you start first," Father suggested. I nodded, pulling myself up so I sat fully on top of the wooden teacher's desk, my feet dangling off of the floor.

"My name is Hatake Kazue, I am fourteen years old. I like training and hanging out with Anko-chan. I hate people who are obnoxious, slack off, or those who don't care for their friends. I would say my dream for the future is to become a better person."

"So wait, is she on our team?" Asked the orange-haired boy as he jumped around in his seat.

"Everyone, Kazue will be helping me out as my assistant," father said, holding his hand out in my direction. Naruto's mouth dropped.

"What rank is she?" The black-haired boy asked, staring at me.

"I am a jounin," I replied, rubbing my left temple with my thumb.

"Wow," said the pink-haired girl in admiration. The orange-haired boy looked shocked, his eyes wide and a huge smile grew on his face. The black-haired boy continued to look at me in interest, placing his head on his clenched hands. A small smirk grew on my lips as I looked at my three students.

"Dad, why don't you introduce yourself next," I suggested, looking directly at my father. He nodded before giving his introduction.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. If you haven't noticed by now, I am Kazue's father. I have many hobbies, along with many dislikes. I have a certain dream, but, I don't feel like telling you right now," He said.

"All we learned from that was his name," the orange head whispered loudly to the pink-headed girl.

"Why don't you go next, since you've been talking so much," I said, pointing to the orange-head.

"Alright," he said, fidgeting with his headband. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I love cup ramen. But, I dislike the three minutes it takes for the noodles to cook. One of my hobbies is tasting and comparing different varieties of cup ramen," he took a break to breath. "My dream is to one day become Hokage of this village, so that everyone will have to respect me," he yelled.

"How about the young-lady next," Father said, pointing towards the pink-haired girl.

"O-okay," she stuttered. "My name is Haruno Sakura, what I like is, I mean, who I like is," she said smiling, a bright red blush spread across of her face as she continued, looking towards Sasuke after every sentence. "My hobbies are," she said again, looking back towards Sasuke, who had turned to look away. "My dreams is," she stopped, looking towards the Uchiha once more before squealing loudly.

"Wow, okay, your next," I said, pointing towards the dark-haired Uchiha boy. His face remained the same as he held his hands together, in front of his face.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like a few things, but I dislike a lot more. I have a few hobbies, but my dream. No, it is not a dream, since it will become true, is to kill a certain man." His eyes glimmered with hate as he finished off his introduction, his expression did not change once.

"Great, now that we all know each other, you are all dismissed," announced dad. "Tomorrow we will have our first exercise as a team, it will be a survival exercise."

"But we already did survival exercises in the Academy, how about going on real missions now?" Whined Naruto.

"Maybe we will be able to go on mission later on, but tomorrow we have a survival exercise. You should all be at the training grounds at seven o'clock sharp."

"Oh, and don't eat breakfast, unless you like puking," I added, with a smirk on my face. "Bye," I said as dad and I disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing back at home.


	3. Chapter two

Part Two

_Part Two_

**The next day**

"Dad, don't you think they have been waiting long enough?" I asked my father, as he read his Icha-Icha Paradise, lying on top of the couch, while mom did some paperwork on the table below. It was already ten o'clock, meaning that our three students have been waiting at the training grounds for about three hours already.

Dad sighed, shutting his book, and getting up. He stretched his arms slightly, giving mom a light kiss on her cheek before he pulled up his mask. "Let's go," he said, his voice sounded content as we both walked out of the house, I yelled goodbye to my mom and dad grabbed a bag, which was set right inside of the doorway.

We took the short route, which only took about five minutes to reach the designated training grounds. When we arrived, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were all there, sitting separately, underneath the same tree. "Good morning everyone," I said cheerfully, drawing the attention of the three already sitting down.

"Where have you two been?" Naruto yelled, jumping onto his feet.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed our path, so we had to take the long way around," said dad, scratching his head, the fabric across of his mouth changed faintly as he smiled.

"That's a lie," yelled both Naruto and Sakura yelled angrily.

"Well, since we are all here, why don't we begin?" Dad suggested, pulling a large alarm clock, setting it on top of a tree stump. He also pulled out two bells, handing one to me as we both tied the bells around one of his belt-loops on our pants. "The object of this training is to retrieve a bell from one of us."

"But they're only two bells," commented Sakura.

"That is correct. Since they're only two bells, one of you will have to fail. The person who does not succeed in obtaining a bell, before the timer goes off, will be tied to one of those posts without lunch," I pointed to the three wooden posts, which were in the middle of the training grounds. "Also, those people without a bell at the end of this exercise will be sent back to Academy."

"But we already passed the exam," complained Naruto.

"That exam was only there to weed out those who actually who didn't have a chance of becoming genin," said dad simply. "Out of the twenty-seven people who graduated from the Academy, only nine of them will actually become genin level shinobi, leaving the other eighteen to go back to the Academy for more training. This test has a 66 of failure." Naruto and Sakura's mouths both dropped.

"You are allowed to use your shuriken. You must also come at us with an intent to kill, otherwise, don't even stand a chance to get one of these bells," I said, dangling my bell in front of them, so it made a delicate tinkle.

"What?" Yelled Naruto and Sakura again.

"That's so dangerous," said Sakura

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser, you're the one who is going to get hurt sensei," sneered Naruto.

"The weakest always speaks the loudest," I said.

"Now, forget about that baka and let's start on my signal," dad announced, as Naruto grabbed a kunai and ran directly at him. Dad disappeared, before appearing behind of Naruto, with his hand, which held the kunai, to his head. "Not so fast, I didn't say go. But, at least you had the intent to kill me. Maybe you are beginning to respect me," said dad, with a faint smirk.

"Heh, maybe we're beginning to like you three," said dad and I at the same time.

"Now, ready, set, GO!" announced dad. All of the three in front of me instantly pushed off from the ground, disappearing into the surrounding trees. "The basis of all shinobi arts is to become invisible," he mumbled.

"All of them are well hidden," I said, before realizing that Naruto stood in front of us, his hands crossed in front of his chest.

"It's time for our match to begin," he announced loudly. I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose gently. "Let's make this a real match, worth of the greatest warriors."

"You may be thinking of the wrong type of match," said dad bluntly, with his hands inside of his pockets.

"The only thing wrong is your hairstyle," yelled Naruto, as he ran towards dad. "Huh?" He said, stopping immediately to watch dad's movements, as he rummaged in his hip pouch.

"Let me teach you the first shinobi skill, taijutsu, the art of the trained body," dad said. I was immediately drawn off of the match as I saw a distinct body inside of one of the bushes. Even though she lay close to the ground, her distinct pink hair immediately stood out from the green of the leaves.

"Ah, this should be amusing," I thought, slowing walking backwards, as all of the attention was on dad and Naruto.

"Konoha Gakure's most secret and scared technique, one thousand years of death," I heard dad yell, followed by a high screech and a large splash of water. By this time, I had already made my way out of the main part of the training grounds.. I created a shadow clone, which I positioned directly behind of Sakura. I myself, hid in a tree, in the distance, far enough so I could just barely see my clone and Sakura.

"Sakura-chan," My shadow clone said softly and cheerfully, right in to Sakura's ear. She screamed as her head whipped backwards to see my clone. As her scream filled the entire village, I saw a quick flash of blue, as Sasuke moved to find a new hiding spot.

"Kazue-sensei," she managed to say, attempting to get into a proper fighting stance, before I made a quick set of hand signs, performing a jutsu. She quickly blacked out, falling backwards to the ground with a thud. Her bright eyes fogged over as she continued to stare straight up into the sky. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered during the first minute of being trapped in my genjutsu.

I sighed before turning around, to see my father in the bushes. Naruto was still in the middle of the training grounds, trying to beat what must have been a clone of dad. Naruto took one step forward, before being caught by a rope, sending him flying upwards, only being held up by a rope, which was tied tightly around his ankle.

"What the heck?" Naruto cried out as the rope sent him swaying violently back and forth.

"Where is Sakura?" Asked Dad quietly, as he noticed me walk up behind of him, surveying the training grounds, spotting two out of our three students

"Let's just say I overdid the jutsu a little," I said with a small smile, scratching the back of my head innocently. Dad chuckled, gently patting my head.

"That's my girl," he said jokingly, before turning back toward the training grounds. Naruto had been caught, again, and hung upside down, by a rope tied to his leg. Sakura was still trapped in my jutsu and lay completely out in the open, about twenty meters away. Sasuke was also attempting to obtain a bell, as he unknowingly fought one of dad's shadow clones.

"Katon: gokakyu no jutsu," I heard Sasuke yell, as dad's clone was surrounded by a large fireball.

"Damn it," he cursed softly. "No regular genin could have performed that type of jutsu, let alone have enough chakra for it. Be right back," he said, as his shadow clone disappeared, a few moments after he arrived. The smoke had not yet cleared from Sasuke's fire technique.

Before the smoke was allowed to disappear, dad made a few hand signs, before vanishing. I lay back, in the bush, as I watched in amusement, as dad sprung up from the ground, having performed his "decapitation" jutsu, pulling Sasuke far enough into the ground so only his head remained visible.

"Hm, might as well get the bentos," I thought to myself, as I walked over to the stone monument, where all the names of the shinobi who were "K.I.A" or killed in action, were written.

"Itadakimasu," yelled a high-pitched voice, as I heard the crack of wooden chopsticks, followed by several giggles.

"Naruto," I said, my voice was dangerously low as I pulled him back to the training grounds, just as the alarm went off. I got a piece of rope and tied Naruto to the middle of the three posts. Sasuke and Sakura came and sat down around of Naruto as dad lazily walked in, his hands stuck inside of his pockets.

"You three don't have to worry about being sent back to the Academy anymore," said dad.

"Yes, we all made it," cheered Naruto happily.

"Give it up, none of you three will ever be ninja," I said, Dad's and my face both darkened immediately.

"Give it up? What do you mean give it up?" Yelled Naruto. His fists clenched, even though his hands were securely tied down. Sasuke had no facial expression, and Sakura just stood in her place, where she just was cheering, stunned. "Okay, so none of us got one of your stupid bells, but give us a break. Why the hell should we quit because of that?"

"Because none of you have what it takes," I said. Sasuke immediately got up and ran towards me, a kunai in his hand. As he reached me, I jumped up, performing a flip, before landing on the ground and tackling him. I sat on his back, with my foot on his head and holding his left arm.

"Get off of him," yelled Naruto.

"Don't step on Sasuke-kun," yelled Sakura, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you trying to make fun of the shinobi with that behavior?" Asked dad, as he glared at the two in front of him. "Well are you? Did you ever stop to wonder for one minute why you were divided into teams?"

"Uh, excuse me?" Asked Sakura nervously.

"Obviously not, so you all missed the entire point of the exercise."

"It had a point?" Asked Naruto.

"Of course, and that point determines whether or not you would succeed," I said.

"Ah, come on and tell us already," yelled Naruto impatiently.

"I don't believe this. It's teamwork," said dad. "If you three had come at us together, you might have been able to take at least one of the bells."

"But if you expected us to work as a team, why did you only have two bells?" Asked Sakura. "Even if we had worked together, one of us would still have been tied to that pole. You are both telling us about teamwork, but you played us against one another.

"Of course, this task was designed to cause dissension in your ranks. The situation was set us to reveal which of you would set your individual interests aside and propose to the others to work together, for the good of all. Instead of which, you, Sakura, ignored Naruto, who was right in front of you, while you focused all of your attention on Sasuke, though you didn't know where he was. You also got trapped in one of Kazue's obvious genjutsu techniques. Naruto tried to do all of the work, which should have been the work for all three of you. And Sasuke had already decided that the other two just got in his way, and he was better then playing solo."

"You are a team, learn to act as one. It's definitely necessary for any shinobi to have individual skills but you need to decide what is more important? Now teamwork is," I added. "Making a play as an individual is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger. You might as well kill yourself. Here's an example," I rummaged in my hip pouch and pulled out a kunai. "Sakura, kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies," I commanded, shifting my weight on Sasuke so I could hold the kunai to his neck, still holding his arm down.

"What?" Yelled Naruto, as Sasuke looked undecidedly, her gaze moved quickly from Sasuke to Naruto as she started to take out a kunai, slowly taking a few steps toward Naruto.

"There could be a day when one of you may be taken hostage, and you're forced to make a choice. When you are on a mission, your lives will always on the line," said dad, as I hopped off of Sasuke's back, cheerfully sitting next to him, as he sat up, dusting the dirt off of his body, as he mumbled a few curses, which he thought was just loud enough for him to hear.

"I heard that," I said, smirking, just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. His face dropped just slightly in surprise before quickly regaining his composure. "We'll give you one more change. One that will be far more difficult then our last little game with those bells." I got up and left with dad. "If either of you feeds him, you automatically fail the test," my face became dark, attempting to scare the three students.

"If you're prepared to continue, you may each eat one of the bentos, but no sharing with Naruto, he goes hungry. Our word is law, do you understand?" Asked dad, his face also becoming dark, staring directly at each of the students. Dad and I both did a few hand signals, disappearing behind a few trees in the distance, just close enough to see what was happening between the three team-members.

As the minutes rolled by, dad and I continued to watch as Sakura and Sasuke debated over who would give their lunch to Naruto. It finally ended as Sakura ended up feeding Naruto her bento, not looking amused at all.

"Let's go," muttered dad, just as Naruto had taken a bite of Sakura's rice. I performed another set of hand signs, quietly speaking the name of my own jutsu.

"What the hell?" Yelled Naruto, trying his best to run away while still being attached to the pole.

"You," yelled dad, jumping out of the large cloud of dust, which was part of my jutsu, along with the sky turning black, thunder rolling in the background. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all looked equally scared, in their own different way, although Sakura was the first to emit a blood-curdling scream.

"Pass," I added, walking out of the cloud of dirt. The dark clouds quickly disappeared, revealing a bright sunny day. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all continued to sit down, not knowing what had just happened. Dad leaned in closer to them, smiling brightly.


End file.
